The Isle
The Isle Lore On an island far from a lot of civilization, labs and, experiments have had Humans create Dinosaurs. The battle survive has unleashed new horrors, fun thrills and mixed reactions. The Isle has many different categorized dinosaurs to choose from: Herbivores [ plant eaters ] and, Carnivores [ meat eater. ] If you aren't looking to be either of these you can always play as a Human as well. Good luck! Trailers and, more information below. Coming soon: Omnivores and, Egg Eaters. This game is rated 13+ - M+18, Horror survival. [ Based on: Jurassic Movie Series ] Paid to play through Alpha stage: $20 - STEAM Website description The Isle is an open-world multiplayer dinosaur sandbox game that will feature several different user created game modes. The first game mode being developed is an open-world survival experience where players will choose to play as one of three human factions; Rangers, Mercenaries or Poachers. They will face off against the primeval inhabitants of The Isle with superior fire power and technology, relying on their wits to survive the hostile environment and their force of will to endure. Playing as one of the indigenous prehistoric creatures gamers can form groups, explore The Isle, establish bases, create packs, discover data logs left by Project Lazarus and compete for the DNA left behind by those responsible for creating The Isle. The Isle features a non-linear narrative told strictly through the environment. Hidden locations and ancient artifacts will be dynamically created on The Isle revealing the how and why of The Isle. Players will need to work together to uncover all of the secrets of The Isle. Discovering these locations and artifacts will unlock several key plot devices which will further the communal narrative forward. Development of The Isle has been ongoing for over a year and we’re in the final stretch before having it at a state ready for public play. The Isle is still in an early (Alpha) stage of development but we are happy with the course it is on. Packing limits for each dinosaur Carnivores 1. Allosaurus: 4 2. Carnotaurus: 4 3. Ceratosaurus: 5 4. Dilophosaurus: 5 5. Giganotosaurus: 2 6. Suchomimus: 3 7. Tyrannosaurus: 2 8. Utahraptor: 8 9. Compy: coming soon 10. Troodon: coming soon Herbivores No limits Humans No limits Mixed Packing - Unknown? Only Carnivores can be with Carnivores, Only Herbivores can be with Herbivores, Humans....Unknown packing? Chat is available to global, Private chats for Groups, Local is for nearby Warning groups can be cannibal so know who you are with. Nests can be made with females and males around. Environments Forests, Mountains, Valleys, Streams, Oceans, Jungles, Rivers/Falls this place has it all. ( Some of the most common territories for predators. ) Experimental Failures... As Humans have first tried to create the dinosaurs or create new ones, they have created some monsters by accident or are they? These are raging terrors that might or might help out the Humans. Dinosaur infomation Information on the dinosaurs so far in the Isle. UtahRaptor A baby UtahRaptor is no bigger than a blade of grass it's considered the second smallest to be born. It's small chirps are the only way of communicating until it becomes a juvenile. It stays close to the pack's nest for protection and comfort. Juveniles are the size of a medium rock and are always hungry/thirsty when growing. Their noises change into a high broadcast for calls. Their speed outwits all dinosaurs except the Dilophosaurus and, Velociraptor whom is a more hostile juvenile killer that prays upon even it's cousins and, although it's speed is greater than a before it's stam runs out faster. Adult UtahRaptors add up in packs from 10 in size. Night vision is keener, speed and attacks are at max. Adults can take down Tyrannosaur Rexes if played cards correctly. The natural most common of the enemies is Dilophosaurus. These creatures are not to taken likely if you are another Dinosaur or Human. Their jumps can reach up to cliffs and, places where others can't get. Territorial: Can be it depends. Diet: Carnivore Dilophosaurus The Dilophosaurus aka Siren. The most keenest of night vision and, body healing dinosaur is this carnivore. As a baby it chirps are just squeaks but when juvenile it can mimic it's pray/enemies. Most of the time it's calls are warnings or war cries. It can hunt in packs like raptors or alone either way take great caution in a fight or run. Spitting poison and, it's bite are deadly though it might not use poison all the time cause it's precious to them. Most common enemy is the UtahRaptor. ( More information will be updated. ) Territorial: Depends most of the time not. Diet: Carnivore Suchomimus Suchomimus an aquatic dinosaur related to the Spinosaurus. These creatures have a good bite and, doesn't need much food nor water but it prefers to be near fresh or any type of water area ( except salt. ) They ambush their prey from hiding under and, pop out in surprise. Has hardly any predators however, it has competitiveness with the larger apex carnivores. Their roars are more like bellows. Triceratops Triceratops is no threat unless you make it a threat. The three large spikes on it's head give it a good way to pierce off intruders. It's charge is strong but heavy. Any predator has a hard time fighting these. They like to stay close to other herbivores in a pack. Numbers are great. Cousins with the Diabloceratops. Diet: Herbs Territorial: Not so much. Therizinosaurus Scary long clawed bird dinosaur that can smack any predator hard. These are Apex herbivores. Protectors of the packs. Hardly anyone messes with these unless you are in an apex group. Diet: Herbs Territorial: Can be. Parasaurolophus Siren scouts like the Mia for the herbivores. Doesn't mind being in a group but usually on it's own or with it's own kind. They can two hit attack a Raptor if taken on. They are beautiful gentle beasts for the most part. Diet: Herbs Territorial: Not so much. Troodon ( Coming soon ) Though these may look and, act like Raptors these smaller creatures are in it's own family class: Troodontidae. They are fast, mean and, have venom bite. The common mistake for them being in the Raptor family is to scare it's prey and, enemies. Compy ( Coming soon ) Spinosaurus ( Coming soon ) Natural Disasters ( In-game pictures and, just normal real life pictures/art ) Rain storms can happen at any point in-game. Makes everyone loose scent of smell until it's over. Harder to hear who is around. Harder to see. Lightning Strikes - Lightning can strike anything including you during a huge storm. Instant death if you get hit. Fog - Lack of vision but scent is okay and hearing. Lava pits - Lava that is collected from underground or in volcanos. Drought ( Coming in Recode ) - Rivers, Ponds, Water ( except ocean ) will vanish in hotter weather. Water will also go down during drought when drinking. Floods ( Coming in Recode ) - Waters will rise during storms. Drowning is suspected for those who can't swim fast or on higher ground. Fires ( Coming in Future ) - When lightning strikes things during storm or dryer seasons. Fires can maybe also be caused by Humans. Rock Slides ( Suggestion ) - Cliffs or rocky ledges break off. Tar pit ( Suggestion ) - Sticky piles of goo that you get stuck in.